


All Wrapped Up

by TsukiWolf275



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiWolf275/pseuds/TsukiWolf275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to hear someone say “Chipotle is my life” one more time he would scream. An college AU where Stiles works at Chipotle and Derek is a frequent customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is one of my first fanfics ever so I'm feeling pretty accomplished :) Also these are based off of real life situations/conversations and people due to the fact I currently work at Chipotle. Also I am looking for a beta for this story so if anyone is interested please pm me. Please leave comment and let me know your thoughts :)

He absolutely hated his job! The ONLY reason that he got the stupid job was because he needed to repair his jeep and couldn’t ask his pops for cash anymore. Where does he work you might ask? He worked at every teenager's dream…freaking Chipotle. If he hears one more time how lucky or cool it must be to work at Chipotle he might just ask Scott to bash his head against a wall.

Not to say that he didn’t get paid well or that he didn’t like his co-workers, he just hated the customers!!! They were arrogant rich kids who believed that they were entitled to everything they saw fit. Stiles worked on a certain college campus which shall not be named.

*cough* Beacon Hills University *cough*

Stiles loved his co-workers especially his friend Erica who he tended to work with quite often. Erica was in her own words the “fiercest bitch that has ever walked the face of the earth” she made the hellhole, aka Chipotle, more tolerable. Then there was Connor who, like Stiles, was bi and often would hit on Stiles. Not that Stiles wasn’t flattered because really who would’t be, Connor was actually pretty cute, but Connor was in all honesty a player.

Currently he was on his way to work when he heard his phone ring begin to ring “Flawless” by Beyonce programmed by Erica herself.

“Yo. What up Catwoman?” said Stiles trying to push through the crowd he was currently stuck in.

“Where are you?” said Erica.

“On my way to the prison” replied Stiles.

It was an ongoing joke that they called Chipotle the “prison” every time they either passed it or when someone mentioned it. Him and Erica also attended Beacon Hills University together, however both were located on the poorer side of the spectrum. But who cared as long as they were happy together! _Suck on that rich kids with your “Canadian Goose” jackets and “UGGs”!_

“Same, I got a feeling something interesting is going to happen today ” said Erica.

“Uh-oh… the last time you said that we almost charged with sexual harassment” said Stiles with a frown.

“Hey! How was I supposed to know he would be offended when I said I’d hit that! I didn’t even know he could hear me” replied Erica angrily.

Stiles remembered that day very clearly. Turns out the guy was pretty flattered. His girlfriend on the other hand….ya not so much. There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that Erica could have taken her. The girl had the strength of She-man of certain days, it honestly used to frighten Stiles at one point in time.

“Whatever. I’m entering hell now talk to you later” replying as he hangs up the phone.

The smell of Chipotle hit him hard as usual, and it always took him a minute to get used to the smell. He remembered when he first began to work at Chipotle how excited he was because it was a popular place, and had to be fun.

…..Oh how he wish he knew what he had gotten himself into. If he could go back in time he would have dragged himself by his hair out of that interview.

Stiles clocked into work, and continued on his way to the back running into Connor while doing so.

“Hey there Stiles I haven’t seen you in awhile”

“….Hey, Connor.” sighed Stiles.

“Dang Sty why you gotta say my name like that” said Connor while pouting.

He was saved from his reply by Erica, bless her heart, who came up from behind to save him.

“It’s okay Connor. Stiles just needs some dick in his life” she said cheekily.

_…..or perhaps throw him to the wolves._

“That’s rich coming from the main one who needs dick in her life” retorted Stiles.

“You do!!! You should have went out with that guy who asked you out!” she exclaimed.

“He was sixty years old!”

“But he said he would spoil you that means you could have had a sugar daddy. We would have been set!”

“Who is this “we”! I would have been the one stuck with him! Saggy balls and all. I prefer mine fresh and firm”

“Wow Stiles I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth.. you know I could always clean it for you” winked Connor amused as he watched the conversation.

“Done! Absolutely done here!!!” said Stiles throwing up his hands leaving.

After that Stiles threw himself into work dealing with his customers and their insane demands. Don’t get Stiles wrong not every customer was a horror to serve but…. the majority were a pain to serve. He would ask the customers which type of each items they would want, and yet SOMEHOW they complained they didn’t get everything they wanted when it time to wrap the burrito. Today’s argument featured a petite girl and her boyfriend.

“How are you guys out of guacamole!” seethed the girl.

Stiles looked at the clock that read 9:38 pm, knowing that Chipotle closed at 10:00, looked back and replied in his most placating tone

“Miss. We have lines of people to the door everyday so it is natural the we run out at this time especially since it is towards the end of the night.”

“Can’t you just make some more then!”

“Not really no… sorry mam”

“Ugh!!! you should be fired!!” she finished grabbing her boyfriends hand leaving.

Stiles was pissed! He didn’t make the guac that was the morning shift's job, and he wasnot at all responsible! But at times like this it best to be petty and respond like it didn’t phase him just to piss them off.

“Bye. Have a nice guac free day” he chirped. Naturally he got the finger as a response.

At least the store finally slowed down having no customer in line was better than christmas in certain ways. Looking at the clock he saw that it read 9:57 pm only three minutes away from locking the doors. If he had to hear someone say “Chipotle is my life” one more time he would scream. Stiles just finished wiping down the station that they worked on, hearing Erica and Connor laughing about something in the back. Stiles is about to go back and join them until their cashier says that they got one more customer to take care of. Sighing, he braced himself putting on a fake smile to service whatever new terror walked through.

_HOLY._

_FUCKING._

_SHIT._

_BATMAN._

The guy who was in line was so hot the devil himself wouldn’t be able to touch him. His eyes were going to be the new feature star of Stiles’ dream. They were a pale frost green with a variety of different colors framed by thick eyebrows. Stiles could have waxed poetry about his abs and how they framed in a tight black shirt that looked as if it could explode at any moment. He wondered how they would feel pinning him down against a… _WOAH there Stiles down boy!_

“Um.. Can I help you?” smiled Stiles.

“A steak burrito” grunted the man.

_Rude!_

Stiles wouldn’t let the man’s sharp answers deter him against the man. And as usual when Stiles gets nervous he would start to ramble.

“So how was your day today? The weather is getting pretty good lately soon we won’t be needing coats. That means we soon we can stop being mother nature’s personal chew toy…”

“Do you ever shut up” the man growled.

Stiles was in the process of rolling his burrito when he paused as the man spoke. He sounded like a freaking animal Stiles never knew that sound could come from a human.

“My bad dude” said Stiles.

“My name is not dude! It’s Derek!” the man…uh Derek growled.

“Uh…ok. Anything else?” said Stiles as he finished rolling the burrito.

“Chips and Guac”

“We’re out sorry about that” sighed Stiles already knowing where this was headed.

“What kind of restaurant runs out of food?!” snapped Derek

Oh great Derek was an asshole too. _Damn!_ Stiles guessed he should’t have expected anything different from the way Derek looked.

“Sorry about that”

“Fine!” he replied angrily and slammed down money.

Stiles began to watch as Derek storm through the door staring at his denim clad ass as he left.

 _“You know he has a pretty nice ass… for an ass”_ thought Stiles.

“STILINSKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT ALL THE WAYS YOU COULD’VE BEEN TAPPING THAT IF YOU DIDN’T FUCK UP! yelled Erica.

_“Shit!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I had midterms and they killed me :(. Thanks to my lovely beta Lidren who put up with my grammar problems!! Also there the reason I made Allison how I did is because I believe she got over her grief too soon in season 2 and it will play a larger part later on in the story.

      Stiles' day is already going through a bit of a rough start. First he overslept all while flailing to avoid waking up his roommate Scott. His and Scott's friendship went way back to when they both found out that each only had one parent. Since then it had always been "Stiles and Scott" when you saw one you were bound to see the other. However, Scott had recently started to date a girl by the name of Allison. Allison was honestly a sweet girl, but ever since her mother died due to "unknown causes" she was behaving just a little off. Allison could be sweet one moment, yet flip the script becoming distant and morose the next. It sometimes gave Stiles whiplash how she would change moods. Scott never saw the bad side of Allison only the good, and just brushed it off whenever Stiles mentioned it. Stiles understood what it was like to lose a parent, and watch as your remaining parent struggles through life trying to care for you. And for Allison the loss of het mother hit her  _hard._ No matter how Stiles felt about Allison it could  _never_  compared to how much Erica hated her, and Erica could be very vocal about her thoughts concerning Allison. Stiles knew something happened between the two girls, but Erica had refused to say anything about what happened between the two when asked about it.

    Grabbing the same uniform he had worn the day before he ran out his room.  _Hey! Don_ _'_ _t judge him he only had 2 different work shirts, and laundry at college was expensive!_  Creeping past Scott's door, trying his best not to wake him, Stiles heard a high pitched giggle. And unless Scott magically grew a vagina in the middle of the night he was betting it was Allison. He didn't have to wonder on that thought for long, because Allison opened the door to see Stiles standing there.

 _"_ _Oh shit! It_ _'_ _s going to look like I was creeping on them_ _"_  thought Stiles.

"Heeey there Allison" said Stiles.

"Stiles." said Allison with a raised eyebrow.

Just as she looked like she was going to say more, Scott appeared in the doorway at her side.

"Hey bro aren't you late for work?" said Scott sounding worried.

" _Ya_  dude. Don't worry, I'll make enough to keep a roof over your pretty little head." joked Stiles.

"Scott if you need help you could always move in with me" piped in Allison.

"Aww you're so adorable! But that's okay" said Scott.

"Are you sure?" giggled Allison

"So Scott are we still scheduled for bro time and "Call of Duty" later?" interrupted Stiles hopefully.

"Dude I forgot! My bad Allison and I are going to her parents' house. Maybe next time?" replied Scott giving him puppy dog eyes.

"It's ok…" said Stiles rolling his eyes.

        This happened  _all_ the time! It was always about freaking Allison all day  _everyday_. From the way that she smiled to the way her hair flashed in the sunlight. No matter what anyone said, Stiles wasn't bitter… Okay, so maybe that was a lie. But how would you feel if your brother from another mother was suddenly snatched away?!Stiles felt a bit of resentment towards Scott as well but he stomped it down due to the fact that they were best friends. Resentment always rears her ugly head every now and then trying to destroy Stiles' friendship.  _Stupid bitch!_

 _"_ Alright see ya later" yelled Stiles as he ran out the door feeling just a bit betrayed.

When Stiles arrived at work he noticed Erica was working the line today. Weird, she usually worked prep with Conner.

"Hey there Catwoman. What's happening? Why are you on line today?" asks Stiles

"Gotta help train a new inmate" replies Erica checking the food.

"Girl or boy?"

"Boy. The prisoner goes by the name Greenberg. I don't know how he got hired anyway. Finstock hates him."

    Bobby Finstock was the manager of Chipotle. He had an eccentric attitude towards life and a strange preference for being called "Coach". Stiles had liked the man's personality immediately from the moment he was given the interview. Finstock's motto was "When life screw you over go tell life to go suck your one nut.". Yes Finstock only had one nut. A fact he liked to remind the employees when it got too cold.

"So where is…" asked Stiles but was interrupted by a loud crash behind him.

"Damn it! Greenburg!" yelled Finstock from the back, startling several customers.

"There's your answer." smirked Erica.

    Stiles rolled his eyes preparing for what would be a hellish day. Want to know why? It was because it was the holy day of every college student "Game day". It was just an excuse to begin pre-gaming as early as 9 am getting drunk off cheap beer and vodka, and go to a football game just to pass out in the stands somewhere afterwards. Stiles remembered before he started working, that he used to be that individual decked out in the school's colors with a pom-pom in one hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels in the other. However, after the time when he ended up passed out in the bathroom for two hours drunk off his ass all while cuddling Scott he vowed never to get that drunk again. The new Stiles was learning to be "classy and  _not_ trashy" as he liked to put it. Although now he was like every adult miserable with his job and little bitter towards life. But hey he could make it rain on himself at 3 am if he wanted to!  _It was only one time Scott!._

    Stiles knew that he had a little bit of time before the lunch rush would begin. Him and Erica just basically fooled around serving customers and fantasizing about the day that they would quit. Then  _it_ began. The place was suddenly flooded with so much red and white Stiles couldn't tell one body from another. And another thing that the customers tended to do was come to Chipotle in packs instead of individually. Just when he and Erica thought they were done they would freaking multiply. In Stiles' opinion Chipotle wasn't even that  _good_ to have lines to the damn door!

       This time misfortune came in the form of a blonde with a painted face, her boyfriend, and two friends. Stiles' could tell that they were just a little drunk, but not fully. However, the blonde with the painted face was totally  _plastered._ Stiles and Erica got through the first three with little to no problem, but…

"Hello. How can I help you today?" started Erica,

" _HOOLAA! Me gusta_  Chipoootle!" slurred the blonde.

"Miss, what can I get you?" gritted Erica steadily trying not to lose her temper.

"Ummm how do you say burrito in Spanish… BURRITO!"

Stiles saw the way Erica's eye twitched. He needed to play captain save-a-hoe real quick before Erica jumped over the glass on that poor girl.

"Uh miss I can take it over from here" said Stiles quickly as he took the burrito from Erica's hands.

" _Gracias!_ ….uh dude!" yelled the girl.

    Stiles looked over and saw Erica silently fuming away as she stared down the girl. He turned his attention back to the girl, who must have taken out her phone when Stiles wasn't paying attention. From the looks of it she was on snap chat making a story of herself.

"Miss, what kind of salsa do you want?" asked Stiles.

"I know guac is extra!"

"Miss I asked what kind of salsa do you want" repeated Stiles.

"I know guac is extra!" she slurred.

  At this point the girl had turned her back on Stiles talking to her snapchat story. Stiles could see himself and Erica in the camera of the phone as she recorded herself yelling " _I know guac is extra_ _"_ and  _"_ _Chipotle is life_ _"_ _._

 _"_ I'll give this bitch something to record" seethed Erica ready to pounce. Stiles was about to let Erica loose on the girl, because frankly she was beginning to irritate even him now. Just as he was about to give Erica the signal.

"Blinkski! Reyes! To the back now!" yelled Finstock.

    The girl must have had a freaking _Angel_ looking out for her, because he knew the damage that Erica could do when she was angry. Stiles and Erica both took off their aprons and returned to the back. Finstock then proceeded to give them a speech on customer service, that  _somehow_ turned into the freaking speech from "Independence Day". All Erica and him could do was roll their eyes at the speech. Eventually they were allowed to go back to the front once they calm down Erica from threatening to "rip the bitch tits off" and also "blowing her goddamn throat out"

    Just as Erica and Stiles went back out into the front to deal with customers. Stiles must have been wondering off in his own head again, because he walked right into  Erica. When he went to see what was wrong, and all he saw was Erica with her mouth open.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. I don't believe this!" seethed Erica dumbfounded.

    Stiles looked out towards the dining area where Erica was looking. The sight that awaited him was the plastered girl from earlier passed out in her food surrounded by garbage. Stiles looked around for her boyfriend and friends, but it seemed like they'd abandoned her in their trash.  _What douchebags!_ Both employees knew that  _someone_ had to clean it up. And according to Erica she couldn't do it because she might "accidentally" hurt the girl.

Stiles walked over to the girl's table and assessed the damage. He threw his hands up. He didn't know where to start!

"Is she okay?" asked a smooth baritone voice that startled, yet sent shivers down Stiles' back.

"Holy shit dude! We need to get you a bell!" gasped Stiles clutching his chest while turning around.

     It was the same guy from earlier that week Stiles would be able to spot those abs from a mile away. Today he was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt, and some deliciously sinful jeans.  _Sweet baby Jesus what Stiles wouldn_ _'_ _t give to be in those jeans right about now!_ Stiles also noticed that he wasn't wearing the constipated look he wore when they originally met. Maybe someone finally pulled that stick out of his ass. " _Or perhaps someone shoved something else up there_ _"_ thought Stiles.

"It's not dude….Just Derek" he said.

"Ok Sourpuss. How may I assist you on this fine day?" joked Stiles, giving a small bow.

Stiles looked up at Derek who looked at the ceiling like it could give him the strength to deal with Stiles.

"Look, kid I'm just here to apologize for the other day I was going through some….  _issues_ that needed to be dealt with. And I guess I took my anger out on you… Sorry." said Derek.

"Aww…. Did you come here just to see little old me?" said Stiles eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No… I came here to pick up food before the game and saw you. So do you accept or not?" growled Derek frowning his eyebrows.

_Holy shit. Are his eyebrows actually judging me right now?_

"Uh… it's no prob, Derek. Apology accepted. " said Stiles giving him a thumbs up.

Derek nodded his head in acceptance of the approval.

"Oh and it's not kid… It's Stiles." growled Stiles in a low voice trying to imitate Derek.

Derek glared and must have got the joke, because if looks could kill Stiles would have been six feet deep in the ground by now.

_Yep_ _definitely judging him_ _._

"What the hell is a  _Stiles?_ " asked Derek scrunching up his nose as if the name offended him.

"Trust me it's waaayyy better than my real name. Even I have trouble pronouncing it"

It looked like Derek was fighting off a smile, and Stiles considered that as an accomplishment.

"So… Is she ok? Do you need help moving her?" asked Derek concerned, looking at the girl again.  _Looks like there is a heart of gold in that hard, gorgeous, se_ _…_ _. FOCUS DAMN IT!_

 _"_ Uh… Sure, that's cool…. Thanks" answered Stiles, blushing.

"What's the plan?" asked Derek looking at the situation.

"First we have to get her to the University Health Service down the street it's only a couple blocks away. And make sure she is properly taken care of there" stated Stiles.

"And the trash?"

"Don't worry my friend will take care of it…Right Erica?!" said Stiles, yelling the last part.

Erica, who was listening in on their conversation, flipped Stiles the finger yelling back, "The hell I am! Greenberg!"

"Thanks darling!" answered Stiles.

Then, he turned his attention back to Derek, who somehow had removed the girl from the table and picked her up like she weighed freaking nothing.  _Dear lord baby jesus! What wouldn_ _'_ _t he GIVE to be picked to like that!_ Thought Stiles as he watched Derek's arm flex.

"Ready?" asked Derek.

"Yep. Totally. I'm all ready here" rambled Stiles as he led the way to the door.

Stiles was walking with Derek to the outside when suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Uhhh… Are you a student around here? Because you look kinda old. Not in a bad way though!" added in Stiles hurriedly.

"Yes I'm in grad school. And for your information I'm only 25" grunted Derek as he was tried to avoid hitting the girl's head on various objects.

_Score one for small age differences!_

     Stiles and Derek approached the stairs of the health care building and entered the building. The looks they received from the employees there were looks of understanding.  _Damn how many people ARE there getting drunk already it_ _'_ _s only NOON!_ When they got to the reception area they said someone would take her in 5 minutes. Finally when someone came to help Stiles felt bad troubling Derek with his work problems.

"I can take her from here. Thanks for the help" said Stiles.

"Are you sure?" said Derek as he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

_The eyebrow of judgment strikes again_ _…_

"Totally. I may be 147 pounds, but they are 147 pounds of pure awesomeness!"

"Ok" shrugged Derek as he lowered the passed out girl to Stiles. In the end they had her properly leaning against Stiles.

"Now, are you sure that you'll be ok if I leave?" said Derek eyeing Stiles worried.

"Aww are you worried about me Der-Bear?" asked Stiles while batting his eyelashes.

"Whatever…. See ya around" said Derek waving as he left the building, glancing back often glancing back to see how Stiles was holding up.

 _"_ _Even with the rough start today went pretty damn good_ _"_  thought Stiles.

     As if agreeing with Stiles, the passed out girl woke up only long enough to puke all over Stiles, passing out again after _._ And if Stiles got weird looks for smiling while walking home covered in vomit that's nobody's business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess the problems between Erica and Allsion? Remember to R&R thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've been away for a while I've been stressed with the summer. But anyway please forgive me for the chapter below it's un-beta'd. Hopefully nothing happened to my lovely beta. So this chapter will probably be edited in the future. Please enjoy!

        Whoever says chemistry is fun is a dirty filthy _liar!_ Chemistry was the purest form of evil there was, _like Lord Voldemort type evil!_ Stiles was in the middle of studying for midterms, and currently wanted to brain himself. He could _literally_ look at the page and the numbers would not make sense to him. He had ADHD for crying out loud not dyslexia! Like seriously what's the difference between a pi and freaking sigma bond. When would he ever have to use this stuff in the real world?

        He had pulled an all nighter in the library the night before, and returned next afternoon and currently still in the library till the next morning. At least he wasn't the only one who pulled an all nighter at the library it seemed. When finals hit it was like the library had more business than anywhere else. To be frank, the library turned into a real life Hunger Games due to the fact that people were already on edge from stress and were always fighting for the best spots.

      Stiles woke up on his chemistry book, which by then was covered in drool, and was dazed and confused when he shut his eyes. Stiles wished he could have studied back at the dorm but couldn't, because he kept hearing the sounds Scott and Allison's "happy" time and couldn't focus on chemistry. Mrs. Red Bull and most importantly Mr. "Google" are currently filling Scott's position as best friend. _Google_ is the answer to _all_ in college that and _Yahoo answers_ because seriously who understands half the shit in college. Between trying to juggle studying for midterms and working at Chipotle, Stiles was burnt out. He worked so damn much he qualified for food stamps. Do you understand how much you have to work to qualify for food stamps? _A freaking lot!_

      Stiles needed to take a break from midterms in order not to lose his mind and his grades. He needed something stronger and more caffeinated than Red Bull. Stiles decided that he would take a trip to the campus Starbucks; maybe a change of environment would help him focus. As he yawned then scratched himself he gathered his books up and left the building towards the campus' Starbucks. As Stiles stepped outside he couldn't help but admire the university's campus. The campus was located in the middle of the city with many different kinds of people, it was a nice change from the area he grew up in back home. Back at his old high school he attended class with the same kids that he attended kindergarten with, and it was refreshing to see new faces at the university.

       When Stiles entered Starbucks his senses was overloaded with the fresh aroma of coffee. Which he gladly inhaled the smells it was a great change from the smell of "prison"… oops he meant Chipotle. Stiles went to Starbucks so often that he had a personalized gold card with his name on it. And if drinking Starbucks everyday made him a basic bitch then so be it the haters could sip their haterade while he sipped on his delicious double shot espresso.

       Speaking of which, Stiles realized he should probably get in line and try _not_ to look like a complete psycho sniffing the air as he realized when people began to stare. He loved the atmosphere that Starbucks gave him. He first tried to apply to Starbucks before Chipotle. Stiles in all honesty thought the interview with well, hell the manager had ADHD like him and somehow the interview ended up with them talking about freaking _Beyoncé_ of all things. The manager said she would call him with the results of their interview on Monday but it never came. All well, it worked out for the best even if Chipotle was a shithole their pay grade was better than most places. When Stiles approached the register he already knew what to expect, and as usual when he handed the cashier his card to pay the cashier responded like the rest of them.

"Thank you and have a wonderful day Mr.…. uhhh" fumbled the cashier trying to pronounce his first name.

"Stiles… please just Stiles" he sighed, sparing the cashier from mangling his name.       

     The cashier looked back at his name in pity then handed him back his card. He looked around for a table, and saw his favorite table in the corner next to the window open. The table provided a view of everything around him that included students and the local residents. Once he had his coffee fix he opened his chemistry book and stayed at Starbucks to study some more. Unfortunately for Stiles, coffee combined with his ADHD made it hard to focus after awhile and he needed to work it off. Usually he did this by going to the gym and just running the extra energy off. Also it was a great way to keep the freshman 15 off because he had seen some of the kids from high school over social media, and they seriously looked like the freshmen 30 ate the freshmen 15. Pulling his phone of out his pocket the clock read 5:45 pm. _Perfect still early enough to go to the gym and then go back to study_ thought Stiles.

     Gathering his books and laptop he left to go towards the gym. Honestly he couldn't stand running, but it was a necessary evil. Exercising was made bearable because of his music, without his music and headphones he was pretty sure he would be 40 pounds heavier.

     Stiles could say one thing about the University, and it was that they had the best of everything. The gym had the state of the art everything and they also included a little station where students could buy proteins shakes and more. As Stiles entered the building he went through the normal procedure that included him handing over his student id to security and heading towards the locker rooms. Stiles always felt a little uncomfortable in the locker rooms there due to the fact apparently _none_ of the dudes there could grasp the concept of a freaking towel! Literally it was naked dudes everywhere and their junk just flapped around in the air. Just because he was gay did _not_ mean that he wanted to be up on every dude's junk. But sometimes he looked just to compare and he had to say that he would run from the dick in a _heartbeat_ if a dude ever whipped something like one man had out. Stiles was perfectly comfortable with lil Stiles and his two bros, even if he did wear a towel.

       Once in the locker room, Stiles avoided eye contact with the others there, and changed into simple black shorts and an old baggy lacrosse t-shirt from high school. Plugging his headphones into his phone he headed to where the treadmill room was located. When Stiles stepped inside he was greeted by the sounds of the machines. It was actually comforting in a sense, because if one thing Stiles couldn't stand it was silence. Jumping on the treadmill he began to run to the gym playlist on his phone.

       He had been running for about 20 minute when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. _Oh hot damn! When did I die, because I KNOW I'm in heaven._ thought Stiles as his strides began to falter. He had spotted Derek in the gym talking with a tall African American male and…. _Oh shit is that a smile?! Yep definitely dead._ He saw Derek approaching the treadmill in front of him as he waved bye to his friend, and thank goodness that he didn't appear to see Stiles. When Derek hopped on the machine and Stiles got a good look at Derek's outfit. Derek had on a dark grey shirt with had slits on both sides with no arms that displayed his sinful abs and biceps, and wore black shorts that appeared to be made of a spandex like material. And all Stiles could think was _"Oh. My. Gosh, Look at his butt"_ which was kind of appropriate because he was listening to Nicki Minaj's Anaconda. Stiles distantly wondered if Derek's "anaconda" would want some of his buns, Stiles thought his buns would be pretty tasty. What snapped Stiles out of his thoughts was the sight of Derek's performance on the treadmill.

        _What the fuck is he?! The "Terminator" damn!_ The treadmill was going so fast, and yet Derek was running almost gracefully not even breaking a sweat as he ran. The sight distracted Stiles so much that he tripped on the treadmill yanking his earphones out of his ears and watched his phone land on the treadmill flying into the wall behind him. Luckily, Stiles caught himself before he shared the same fate as his phone. Looking around to see if anyone, namely Derek, saw his little accident. Fortunately everyone around them, even Derek, had earphones in and was focused on something else.

        Stiles prolonged his normal workout routine just to watch Derek, and it was beginning to become his new favorite pastime. However, he was panting and wanting to pass out by the end of it. He was startled as he watched Derek suddenly stop running and hopped off his treadmill gracefully. Stiles ran for a couple minutes, even if he did want to puke up his organs, until he deemed it safe enough to leave without running into Derek. Hopping off his treadmill he went to the wall to see how damaged was his phone. Stiles was honestly surprised it didn't break due to the fact that it was an IPhone, and they were known for breaking easily. Shrugging it off he was walking past the treadmills into the hallway when he heard something that made his blood boil. It was three assholes that looked like the typical buff meatheads making fun of an overweight African American girl on the treadmill.

        "Damn look at fatass over there. She has no business being here" laughed the first.

        "Holy shit dude she looks like she ate someone with all that fat jiggling around" agreed the second.

        "Right! She looks as if she is going to pass out any second now. I bet she isn't going to last for 3 minutes" cackled the third

        "I bet she won't even last for 2 minutes!" announced the second

        "Deal!" both replied shaking hands.

        Stiles couldn't stand watching the exchange anymore he knew it would probably end bad for him, but who cares what type of asshole makes fun of a situation like this.

         "Hey douchebags!" yelled Stiles.

         "Is he talking about us?" questioned one of them.

         "Well it looks like you at least have half a brain to comprehend that question in your Neanderthal head." seethed Stiles.

         "Watch it punk. What's your problem any fucking way!" flexed the third trying to appear menacing.

         "My problem? My problem is that you are making fun of that girl over there for working out at the gym. The whole damn purpose is to get fit if you aren't. You three are a bunch of assholes for even making fun of that! At least she is trying and making an effort!" ranted Stiles furious, and yet astounded that they did not see anything wrong with what they were doing.

         "Your acting like a little bitch! We were just having a normal conversation till you decided to jump in" said the second one.

         "Right. We should teach this little bitch a lesson" agreed the third, while the rest agreed with the last statement.

         Stiles was fully prepared to get his ass beat. Even back in high school he had always wielded sarcasm as a weapon even if he knew it would come back to bite him in the ass. However, his father always taught him to fight in what he believed in even if it somehow gave his father trouble in the end. Stiles squeezed his eyes in anticipation and waited for the pain to come. However the pain never came and Stiles opened his eyes to find his knight in spandex armor ready to save him. Derek had stopped the fist in mid swing, and his display of dominance had "lil" Stiles looking for action.

_Damn I really should get this man something…maybe cookies or HELL a medal._

         "What is the problem here", growled Derek.

         "We were trying to teach this shrimp a lesson" grunted the one who originally try to swing at Stiles.

         "The only one who need a lesson are you three." growled Derek, "I heard your conversation earlier. And I happen to know that you three are here on an athletic scholarship it would be so sad if your coach and the dean were to find out" stated Derek in mock concern.

         Stiles saw the three guys pale considerably and ran away with their tail in between their legs. Serves them right!

        "That was totally awwessoome!" whooped Stiles.

        "You need to choose your battles more wisely, however good job for standing up for that girl." Derek responded, and also rolling his eyes at Stiles' previous remark.

        "Thanks bro!" beamed Stiles.

        "So what brings you to the gym this fine day. You already look like you live here… not that that's a bad thing" flailed Stiles trying to keep his foot out of his mouth

        "It helps me relax, and what about you I haven't seen you at the gym since you so eloquently pointed out that I live here" Derek sassily replied.

        "Well Mr. Growly I'm here maybe 3-4 days a week, also I really needed to run since I consumed an enormous amount of caffeine to defeat my arch nemesis chemistry. Chemistry is pure evil it needs to be brought to the light of justice!" replied Stiles passionately.

       "Chemistry is easy, it's Biology that's evil" said Derek with the straightest face ignoring Stiles' rant.

       "The lies you tell!" yelled Stiles pointing at Derek accusingly. `

        "It's true" shrugged Derek.

       "Biology's a piece of cake! If you can help me with chemistry I could help you with biology" Stiles blurted. "Wait.. I di…"

       "Deal" interrupted Derek from Stiles' internal crisis over asking Derek to help tutor him.

       "Really?! Are you serious because I know you keep helping me out lately, and I don't know if I shou…"

       "Be quiet. I said I would help and besides it's not like I'm doing this with no gain. You teach me biology and I teach you chemistry fair is fair." stated Derek calmly.

       "Uh.. ok. W-would you like to meet up at the l-library then" stammered Stiles nervously.

       "Ya sure that's alright give me your number to text you." said Derek as he pulled out his phone. Stiles pulled out his phone as well, shaking as he nervously put in Derek's number as he read off his number to Stiles. Stiles texted a simple "This is Stiles" to Derek's number, because he thought of all the possibilities and consequences of texting something else to Derek.

       "Alright, I text you later with the details." said Derek with a nod of his head.

       "See ya around Stiles" waved Derek as he left to resume his workout leaving Stiles alone to reflect over ever thing that just happened.

_My hero…._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R. Your reviews help me through the struggle of next chapter will be all Stiles - Derek interaction in the library and them growing closer as people. And Stiles seeing that he is more than a pretty face. Also thanks for bearing with me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I been really busy and lazy. This chapter was supposed to contain more then.... I got lazy again :(

_Burning heat seared through him as he felt teeth and lips skim over his neck and moving down south.  His scent and presence was so overpowering it drove Stiles crazy with the desire to reach out and taste. Stiles thought he would explode from the feeling of calloused hands dragging down his body as he moaned and neatly arched his back off of the bed. Stiles’ hands clutched desperately at jet-black hair._

_“Please” he gasped as he writhed on the bed tossing his head back and forth moaning._

_All Stiles got in response was a dark low chuckle and received harsh bite to the inside of his thigh, which just made him scream all over again._

_“Patience Stiles” said Derek with a predatory look in his eyes as he slowly began to climb on top of Stiles._

            Stiles woke up gasping with sweat dripping from his forehead inside his bed. Groaning, he looked down at his lap and saw the mess that he had made. Stiles shook his head feeling guilt consume him from the fact that he had a wet dream about Derek. He had only run into the guy a few times, however with each encounter he began to see Derek in a new light.

 

            Beneath that entire surly exterior laid a brave and caring man. Chuckling to himself he would probably compare Derek to a burnt marshmallow. It didn’t appear sweet on the outside, but after peeling off the layers you would find the sweet inside. Hell that man could match him in wit and sarcasm. Stiles knew that he was beginning to fall for Derek. Not to say he hadn’t had a few flings here and there, but he would compare his feelings to a LYDIA feeling.

 

            A **Lydia** feeling made him feel like he was back in high school falling all over himself just to please a girl who would never notices him. He even came up with a 10-year plan to woo her. Stiles thought it was working in sophomore year but then she got with Jackass Whitemore, oops he meant Jackson Whitemore. After that, Lydia and Jackson became off and on lovers and to Jackson’s displeasure Lydia and Stiles became good friends after a math debate. Stiles always knew the strawberry goddess was a genius but it was in sophomore year he became less and less obsessed. Hell it was Lydia who made the observation about his sexuality and made him come to terms with it.

 

            Scrubbing his face with his hands Stiles gave one last look at his pants and got up to go wash his underwear and sheets. After going down to the community laundry room, avoiding the eyes of everyone he passed, he showered and dressed in his. Stiles went back to his room when he was struck with the thought that _Derek_ had told him to text him so they could study together.

 

            Stiles was so nervous on what to text him he went through different scenarios of what he thought could happen. 1. Derek would say this was all a joke and harshly reject him. 2. Derek would say he was busy and couldn’t study together today. Or 3. Derek gave him the number to the “Rejection Hotline” or “Loser Line” because although he said he received Stiles’ text Stiles never physically seen the actual text.

           

“Alright Stilinski!! Time to man up and grow some balls” said Stiles as he pulled out his cell to text Derek. Stiles’ thumb hovered over the first letter, and then Stiles threw down the phone yelling “I CAN’T DO IT!!!” After 25 gruesome minutes of debating with himself Stiles was proud of the eloquent text that read, “Sup dude!”

 

            Hitting send Stiles stared at the phone for 5 minutes with sweating palms and a hammering heart. Luckily, Stiles saw that the message turned blue so he knew that Derek the number had gave Stiles was an IPhone number.  Thoughts such as “Oh my god! I did it!” “What will his reply be” “Please don’t be bad” to “How the hell are they humping so loud I can actually hear it two rooms away!!! Please let Derek answer me so I can leave” were going through his head. Finally, he had to walk away from the phone to use the bathroom and to lower the mini heart attack in his chest. Walking back to his phone Stiles took a deep breath and unlocked his phone.

 

            Feeling his heart drop, Stiles saw that Derek had read his message 8 minutes ago and had yet to respond. He needed to go get some comfort food he should have known that he never had a chance with someone who looked like Derek. Tears began welling up in his eyes but he choked it down as feelings of pity began to turn into anger.

 

            “Fine it’s not like I needed him anyway!” stated Stiles angrily as he searched around his room to gather his stuff for the library.

 

            “I will make this Chemistry test my personal bitch!” 

 

            Stiles was struggling stuffing everything he needed into his backpack he had a bad habit of over packing. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder he called out to Scott telling him that he was leaving to go study. The only response that he received to his statement was the sound of a headboard thumping against the wall. Rolling his eyes, he was just about to reach for the door when his phone sounded off.

 

            Grabbing his phone out of his hoodie pocket. Stiles saw that he had a message from Derek. He felt like his heart drumming in his chest as he decided to look at the message. _Please don’t be rejection!_

_“_ Hello. Sorry I was busy just got done with my morning jogging and took a shower. You still want to go to the library to study? If so, I’ll meet you there in 10 mins”

 

            Flailing, Stiles clumsily while almost dropping his phone replied.

 

            “Hell yeah dude let make this our bitch together!!! :D”

 

            Rushing out the door, he yelled goodbye to the sound of the headboard thumping against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at smut let me know how I can improve! Also I split the chapter into 2 parts. Next time we see The Hunger Games: Library Edition!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think :) R&R


End file.
